sequel to four years later
by ElsaTheSnowQueen2
Summary: this picks up shortly after merlin turns ayden into a human boy. the griffen takes ayden shortly after he meets up with devon and cornwall. kayley and garrett are still expecting she is about 5 months( can't remember). rated T just to be safe. ENJOY!
1. aydens problem

so here's what i have for this so far its one of my first tries at a point of view so don't get to mad at me. i'll take ideas on what to do and how to make it better please R&R.

Ayden pov

I'm a human now and I can't speak. I have silver hair and yellow eyes. I know that Merlin has done this to me because I helped Garrett find Kayley and that I sided with them as well. I stand up to began to walk but I fall down. 'Great' I think to myself. I get up and try again. This goes on for awhile until I can walk without falling down. I began walking to I don't know where. I'm thinking about going to where Garrett and Kayley live to get help.

I start walking down a path in the forest hoping that I'm going the right way. I notice that since I can't fly anymore it will take me longer to get to where I want to go.

* * *

Kayley pov

"Garrett." I whisper.

"What is it?" he asks as he sits up.

"The baby, its moving." I reply as I put his hand on my stomach.

"Wow." he replies with a huge smile on his face.

"Mommy, daddy." Emma says as stands in our bedroom doorway.

"What is it?" I ask as I crawl out of Garretts arms.

"I had a bad dream." Emma answers as she comes and stands at the edge of the bed.

"Do you want to tell us, what it was about?" Garrett asks as he pulls her onto the bed.

"No, I don't want to talk about it." Emma replys as she puts her head on her dads chest.

"Maybe we should all get up and go eat breakfast." I suggest as I stand up.

"Okay." Emma agrees as she climbs off the bed.

* * *

Devon and Corwalls pov

"Does that boy look familiar to you?" Devon asks Cornwall.

"Yeah, he does." Cornwall replies.

"He looks jus…" Devon begins.

"Just like AYDEN." Cornwall finishes.

They watched the boy for a while before shouting out his name. The boy turned his head in their direction and smiled.

"I wonder why he didn't say anything." Devon says as they walk over to him.

"I don't know, lets go find out." Cornwall agrees.

When they got over there 'Ayden' just stood there and looked at them.

"Adyen can you tell us what happened." Devon says as they get over there.

Adyen shook his head up and down for yes, but then remembered that he couldn't' speak.

"Well." Cornwall says.

"I can't speak using my mouth but I can speak using my mind." Ayden begins.

"How can he do that?" Devon asks.

"I don't know how I can do this. Merlin turned me into a boy for siding with my friends. I don't know where he is but I was wondering if you could take me to Garrett and Kayley." Ayden finishes.

"We sure can. Oh by the way did you know that Kayley was pregnant again?" Cornwall asks.

"No, I didn't. How far is she?" Ayden asks as they began to walk in a random direction.

"She's about four months, maybe close to five last time we heard from them." Devon answers.

Shortly after this the griffin swoops down and picks up Ayden and flies off.

"Now you are mine. Merlin told me what he did to you and said if I bring you back to him I'll be able to eat you." the griffin says as soon as he's high in the air.

Ayden just stares back at him unable to say anything to him. He hopes that Devon and Cornwall go to get Garrett and Kayley so they can find him.


	2. deven and cornwell find garrett

**N/A-shout out to mariekeverhalen for being the first to leave me a review! it really made me happy will here's the next chap.**

**sorry if it was so confusing when i first put it up my computer wouldn't do what i wanted it to do. so heres the updated chap. if you see an error feel free to pm on where they are and i'll see what i can do about it so heres the fixed chap. i might update in a week no promises.**

Garrett pov

I hear my name being called but I can't figure out where its coming from. I know Kayley went back upstairs to rest, so I know its not her. I hear it again.

"Garrett." the first vocie shouts.

"Kayley." the second one shouts.

It takes me a minute but I finally figure out that the two voices belong to Devon and Cornwall.

"Devon, Cornwall, what are you doing here?" I ask as I meet up with them.

"Somethings happened to Ayden. He needs you and Kayley to help him." Devon explains as he tries to regain his breath.

"What do you mean somethings happened to Ayden. He's a falcon." I answer.

"No, not anymore. Merlin turned him into a human." Cornwall replied.

"Wheres Kayley?" Deven asks.

"She's inside resting." Garrett said.

"Garrett do we have company?" she calls.

"Yes, love. Devon and Cornwall stopped by." I answer with a huge sigh.

"I thought she was resting." Devon says.

"I did too. She's been exhausted with this pregnancy and she won't always rest throughout the day like the doctor, Juliana and I have told her to do." I reply as I head back inside the house to find her in the kitchen.

Once I'm inside

"What are you doing? I thought you were resting." I say giving her a hug.

"I came down to get something to drink," she answers. " and Emma told me to tell you that she wants to do something with you."

"I'll talk to Devon and Cornwell some more and then I'll go see what Emma wants. And you should go back to bed and rest." I reply giving her a cup of water.

"Okay, I love you." she answers as she goes back upstairs.

* * *

Emma pov

"Daddy." I call as I head outside.

"What is it Emma?" he asks.

"Can we do something together, please after I ask you a question?" I ask as I come to stand where he is.

"Sure, but can I finish my talk with Devon and Cornwell first." he answers.

"Oh alright." I reply. I wanted to ask him if he could tell me how babies were made. With mother being 'pregnant again' I wanted to know.

"Okay, Emma what did you want to ask me?" he asks as he picks me up.

"I was wanting to know how babies are made." I whisper.

"Well, um… um…" he begins.

"We got this." Cornwell says before my dad can tell them not to.

"You see when a man and a woman love each other very much, they make love to eachother. The first time this happens it hurts for the women because the man puts his penis inside of her vagina. After awhile they do amazing things to one another. And thats how a baby is made." Devon explains.

"How could you daddy?!" I yell as I climb down from his arms and run inside crying.

"Thanks." I hear my dad mumble as he comes after me.

* * *

Griffen pov

"What are you looking a sliver hair?" I ask as I fly higher.

"I want to know where we are going. I'm only four." he replies.

"Why should I tell you, Merlin is going to let me have you for a meal." I reply.

"Because I have found that I need to watched and I can't speak with my mouth and I'm only four." he answers starting back at me with his all knowing yellow eyes.

"Do you know what will happen if I don't come back with you?" I question as I land in front of a cave.

"Merlin will kill you, what if you don't go back at all," he suggests. " And please call me Adyen."

"Okay I guess, but no promises." I answer.

* * *

Kayley pov

"Emma whats wrong?" I ask as she comes running into mine and Garretts bedroom.

"Devon and Cornwell told me how babies were made when I asked Daddy." she replys crying.

"Where's your father now?" I ask trying to sit up.

"He was yelling at them, then I think he was going to follow me." she replies.

A few minutes later Garrett walks in the room. I note that he looks pissed.


	3. authors note please read!

**i have changed my pen name from monkeymouse7906 to elsathesnowqueen2**

**i'll take ideas if you guys have any and i'll try to update soon as well!**


End file.
